


On the Radio

by jettacubed (Isteskunst)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isteskunst/pseuds/jettacubed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new boy from the shop next door has his walkie talkie on the wrong channel and Blaine can’t resist helping a pretty-voiced boy in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote (is 2K still a drabble?) because I use walkie talkies at work and sometimes we pick up stuff from next door and EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS CAN BE MADE INTO A KLAINE AU, OKAY.

"Um. Hello? Hello, is this thing on? Hello?" 

Blaine looked at his walkie talkie, puzzled. There were only three other people working in the store at the moment, and none of their voices were quite like that. 

He stood on his tiptoes to look over the shelves and around the store. Tiffany was on the phone at the manager's station, Jack was holding a bunny for a little girl to pet, and Danielle (who appeared to be compulsively checking how much money she'd rung up, as always) caught his eye and gave a perplexed shrug. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice was clear and high. A girl, Blaine thought. She was either an employee from the health food shop next door who had her walkie on the wrong channel or she was the pet store's newly acquired ghost. Blaine had been stocking dog food cans for four hours. He was kind of hoping for the ghost. 

He held down the button on the side of the walkie and said, "Who is this?" 

"Ohthankgod," the girl said in a rush. "I thought I was going to die out here. This is Kurt? It's my first day and I'm kind of having trouble with the trash?"

Kurt? Boy, then. Pretty-voiced boy in distress. Blaine stood on his tiptoes again to signal to Danielle that he was going out the back. She rolled her eyes at him but shooed him away. 

"Trouble with the trash?" he said, walking into the backroom. He shrugged off his Buddy's Pet Store vest and dropped it on a table, pushed open the back door of the building, and stepped out into the cold night air. The back of the building opened on to a small concrete landing area where Buddy's and Nature's Best received shipments of goods. At the back of the landing was a ramp leading down to a long row of dumpster cages which the two businesses shared. Blaine could see a slight figure struggling with something at the dumpster farthest away. 

"Yeah, this is -- I know, this is stupid, but yeah, could you maybe come help me, please?" 

Blaine, already walking down the ramp, answered, "On my way!" 

As he got closer, he saw that Kurt was not only a pretty-voiced boy -- he was a pretty-assed boy as well. He didn't think he was too much of a creep for noticing, given that Kurt had climbed onto the dumpster, legs braced far apart on a slight lip halfway up, and was bent over so that said ass was presented at Blaine's eye level. The boy was wearing tight jeans and knee-high lace-up boots that Blaine was surprised complied with his dress code. Then again, if it was Kurt's first day, maybe they didn't and he just hadn't been told yet. 

"Well, hello." Blaine said, staring at the boy's lovely ass. Yes, this was much better than stocking dog food cans. 

Kurt jerked to the side, knocking his head on the propped-up lid of the dumpster. 

"Fuck!" He grabbed his forehead with both hands, lost his balance, and started to wheel his arms as he fell backwards off the dumpster. Luckily, Blaine was always ready to help a pretty-assed pretty-voiced boy in distress. He jolted forward and grabbed Kurt around the middle, one arm around his waist and the other around his chest, and steadied him while he got his legs beneath him again. 

"Ohmygod, I am so sorry," Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms (Blaine seemed to have forgotten to let go) and stared at him. His pale face turned bright red, but Blaine almost didn't notice because he was too busy being mesmerized by the angle of Kurt's perfect nose. 

"Oh," Kurt said, stepping out of Blaine's grasp and brushing off his Nature's Best apron. "Um. Hi."

"Hey. Kurt, right? I'm Blaine." He held out his hand and Kurt shook it. His hand was soft. Blaine held on to it a moment longer than necessary. "We were talking on the radio." 

"Fuck!" Kurt said suddenly, head whipping back to the dumpster. "I totally just dropped my walkie in the trash, this is ridiculous." He climbed back on the dumpster and bent over, presumably to look for his walkie. Blaine, resisting his instinct to step closer and wrap his arms around the boy's legs (which, he would freely admit, was one of his creepier instincts), stepped up onto the dumpster as well. 

He leaned in, but all he could see was trash. 

"I don't see anything."

"Neither do I," Kurt sighed. He jumped down. "Fuck." 

Never one to give up on a pretty boy in distress, Blaine leaned farther into the dumpster and started shuffling things around. He wasn't quite as tall as Kurt was and, even with his feet on the lip of the dumpster, the top edge was digging painfully into his pelvis. He went on his tippie toes to give himself a bit more leverage, leaning over even more. "If I fall in, you have to fish me out, okay?" he called back to Kurt as he moved what seemed to be enough cardboard to build a to-scale Taj Mahal. "Kurt?" he said after a moment, when the other boy hadn't answered. 

"Uh," Kurt said. Blaine turned his head and realized that, of course. He'd just basically shoved his ass in Kurt's face. But, by the way Kurt's eyes were fixated on it and his mouth hung open, Blaine didn't really think he minded. Smiling to himself, Blaine deliberately pushed his ass backwards as he leaned in. 

"Oh," Kurt said. 

After a few more moments of shuffling on Blaine's part and staring on Kurt's, Blaine let out a cry of triumph. "Found it!" He grabbed the walkie and launched himself backwards, hopping down beside the other boy to present it with a flourish. 

"Your walkie, good sir," he grinned. Kurt smiled back at him, but then his eyes narrowed. 

"Is that lettuce? I really hope that's lettuce," he said, peering at the walkie still in Blaine's hands. "Yeah, I'm just gonna change that out for a different one, could you just, like, drop it in my apron pocket?" He wrinkled his nose, as though imagining the filth his walkie could have accumulated in its four minute stay in the dumpster. 

Blaine laughed and dropped it in. 

"Hey, speaking of aprons," Kurt said, looking Blaine up and down. "Where's yours?"

"Oh, I..." Blaine shrugged. "I was on break. It's in my locker."

"Oh. Sorry to make you come out here on your break, I don't know why nobody else heard me..." Kurt bit his lower lip and this was so much better than stocking dog food cans. 

"It's a mystery!" Blaine grinned again. "What did you need help with, anyhow?" 

"Oh, right," Kurt turned back to the dumpster and Blaine realized that there were three barrels of trash sitting next to it. "So, I'm supposed to take these out, right, but they're super heavy -- I'm not weak, these things are filled with, like, rocks, or something, I swear -- and when I tried to dump the first one the whole thing fell in and I got the barrel out again but one of the wheels fell off and that's what I was looking for when you came out. So I need help dumping these because otherwise they'll just get stuck in there and I don't want to fish two more barrels out of a stupid dumpster. Also, could you find that wheel?" He looked at Blaine hopefully. 

On the one hand, Blaine didn't particularly like rooting around in dumpsters. On the other hand, how many opportunities did he get to shamelessly flaunt his ass in front of a pretty boy who liked it? Not nearly as many as he would like, that was certain. So he hopped back up on the dumpster and tried to make himself forget that his hands were scooping through trash by making as much of a show of it as possible. 

"That could be it," he said, not seeing anything remotely like a wheel. "Let me just reach for it." He stretched and wiggled his ass a little. 

"Huh," Kurt said. 

"Maybe over here?" Blaine widened his stance so that his legs were as spread as they could get with how tight his pants were. 

"Oh," Kurt said. 

"Actually, could you steady me for a second so I don't fall in?" Blaine said, for no reason at all. 

"Um," Kurt said, and then Blaine felt tentative hands on his hips. "Tighter, please!" he called, and was pleased to feel Kurt's grip turn tight enough to bruise. 

"That's it," Blaine said, and stretched farther into the dumpster, completely gratuitously. Except it didn't end up being gratuitous, because as he stretched, his hand brushed against what felt like a wheel.

"Oh, hey! I found it!" He carefully lifted himself up and looked down at Kurt, who whipped his head up to meet Blaine's eyes, blushing fiercely. Kurt made to move his hands, but Blaine stopped him. 

"Keep me steady while I climb down?" he asked, smiling. Kurt nodded slowly and slid his hands up a little to grasp securely at Blaine's waist. Blaine stepped down and turned to face him, presenting the wheel as he had done with the walkie. 

"For you, good sir." 

Kurt, still completely red, slowly pulled his hands away from Blaine to take the wheel. 

"Don't worry about the barrels," Blaine told him as Kurt stared at the wheel, avoiding eye contact. "I got it." 

Blaine had been boxing for ten years now and he was a lot stronger than most people assumed. He went to grab a barrel and lifted it to the dumpster. Oof, he thought, as he carefully dipped its contents in. He was pretty sure Kurt had been telling the truth when he said there must be rocks in there or something because it was really freaking heavy. He pretended his arms weren't shaking with the effort, though, and did the same with the second one. He didn't look back at Kurt, but he hoped the other boy was watching because he was performing some serious feats of strength and he wanted them to be appreciated. 

Done, Blaine turned back to Kurt who, thankfully, was indeed watching. 

"Oh," Kurt said, eyes round. 

Grinning, Blaine wrapped a (shaking) arm around Kurt's shoulder and led him back up the ramp. "And, that, new boy, is how you take out the trash!"

"Oh, shut up," Kurt said, bumping against his shoulder. "It's my first day and that dumpster is evil." He turned toward Blaine and then quickly looked back down at his feet. "So, you wanna help me with whatever I have next? You know, show me the ropes?" His voice, clear and high, shook a little and Blaine remembered with a pang that he didn't actually work at Nature's Best and he couldn't actually spend the next four hours of his shift concocting scenarios for one or the other of them to bend over. 

"Well, actually," Blaine said, as they stopped midway on the dock between the two stores. "Actually. Your walkie's on the wrong channel. You were calling the pet store. Which is where I work." 

Kurt looked blankly at Blaine and then turned to stare at the backdoor of Buddy's Pet Store. His face, which had mellowed to a nice pastel pink, flared red again. "Ohmygod," he said, brushing off Blaine's arm and covering his face with his hands. "That is so embarrassing."

"It's really not that bad," Blaine said, reaching out for him again, but Kurt was already walking quickly to the door of his own store and then he was beyond Blaine's reach. 

Blaine stared at the door helplessly for a moment before he had a flash of brilliance. He grabbed his own walkie and pushed the button on the side. 

"What time do you get off work?" he asked, hoping Kurt could still hear the infected radio from its place in his apron pocket. A few moments passed and then: 

"9:15."

Blaine grinned. "Meet me at the coffee place across the street?"

A few moments. 

"Okay."

Oh, yes. This was much better than stocking dog food cans. Blaine jumped up and down a few times, unable to contain his glee, before all but skipping through the backdoor and the backroom and back on to the floor. He stopped short, however, when he realized that while he was helping Kurt, Tiffany had hung up the phone and all the customers had left, which meant that every one of his co-workers was now smirking at him. 

"Get it, Anderson," Danielle winked from the register. 

Tiffany brought her own walkie to her mouth from her perch at the manager's station and pressed the side button. "Let's keep the walkie talkie sex to a minimum, gentlemen, there are children around."

"Tiffany!" Blaine shouted as she giggled helplessly. She only giggled harder, though, when Kurt’s miserable voice came clear through each of their walkies: “Ohmygod, I am never using these damn things again.”


End file.
